redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
If you would like to see my archive please go here or here. Voila! I just copy paste everything. And I don't mind doing it. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Here's you archive: User:Bluestripe the Wild/Archive2 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Update ToM -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 18:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 15:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You too! Umrag the Destroyer 15:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Thanks Blue! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 15:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You have a nice one too! -----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 15:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you, too!!! hope you have a great day tomorrow! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 16:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks Bluestripe!! Merry Christmas to you too, matey! May you and yore fam'ly be blessed abundantly in this season of hope and of joy, and may blessings be showered on ye all in the new year to come! Merry MERRY Christmas to ye, pal!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 16:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey Merry ''Ch''r'i''''s't''mas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) re Thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You too! Mercenary Ferret Elf Santa ate my chocolate :( 17:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *runs up and hugs Bluestripe tightly squeezing the breath out of him* HURRAY! someone who is a Teen Titans fan as well! ^-^ Shadowsong is my warrior cats Fursona.... Happy Holidays to you as well!--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 20:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Feliz Navidad, Bluey! Have yourself a Merry little Christmas!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) oh, yeah! Rockin' around the Christmas tree! Well, happy Yuletide tae ye, mae guid frien'!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *elves break into Blue's house riding reindeer* You too!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Beastboy was funny.. my fave is raven.. I dunno why, she just sometimes cracks me up ^-^ Beastboy+Raven ^-^--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 21:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too!!Sister Armel 03:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! Merry Christmas bud, *gives Blue a hug*Otterwarrior 01:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a happy new year blue!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Merry CHRISTmas and a happy new year! Here is your pic! --Skywindredkite 17:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ditto! Merry.... day after Christmas to you too Blue! :D--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Very good! How was your's? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 22:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ Happy New Year!-----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 17:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Knife's Edge Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be a bother, but I was just wondering when you will have your picture ready for my contest. There's no hurry, but please get it in ASAP. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! 2010 haha, Thanks Blue! Happy 2010! --Christain 23:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy belated holidays to you too. Prard Grrr... 19:19, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek What is your favorite Star Trek series? Prard Grrr... 16:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) MWAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! not telling!!! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 14:41, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Characters My first character is of course Firtha; she's a black cat who covers herself in dark clothing. Annnnnd...that's all I got. Get my meaning when I say, "I need help!"? Firtha the Hood 01:19, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue! s'up? Like me sig? LOLz--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I like your ideas Badger Lord. I really do...hmm..I'll catch you later. Firtha the Hood 00:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) my cousin is a she. and your a christian right? I DON'T WATCH OR UNDERSTAND FOOTBALL!!!! SO THERE! ^-^--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) seeing as i live in texas (i'm never telling where!) i can't be enthusiastic with you--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey blue I need your help. 1) I want to use two of your youngest hares in my story as the last survivors from when Bluestripe the Wild ruled. 2) I want their names and your permission to use them. Leave a message on my or brockfang's talk page if you are okay with that. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 23:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks matey you don't know how much that helps my story : D watch for them in the next update. Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue, shoudl we make one of the three heroes from Land of Peace die? or should we make them meet others on the way and have some of them die?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 13:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wiki work I made my own wiki and it is alot harder than TBT makes it look but it is just that I do not have people going on at all unlike this one or the one for Dexter just makeing the articals is a pain! Thanks! Thanks bluestripe. Ill add you to my freinds list. Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! 8th, you? Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! 16:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes.Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! 14:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Finish of Chapter 4 on On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! A million thumbs for your fan-fic!! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Well I went to theredwallexperience and took the character quiz. I got sunflash the first time and they had avatars you could download. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 15:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Cobona's Mission. Finished Episode One. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 15:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You need a Character Box? Let me help! These things give me headaches, so I'll help you not get one. :) Here's one I but some of your basic info I know about you into: Now, go into this and edit it and copy paste the above text. Good luck! I can give you more help if you need any. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) With regards to my avatar My avatar depicts General Edmund Duke, from the game ''Starcraft. - d2r 03:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm Brockkers. I totally agree with you: I hated how Cluny died! I mean, a bell, really? Matthias TOTALLY should have run him though with his sword. However, I wouldn't have liked it if Constace killed him either. You know, with the long bow? Yeah, math is not my best subject, but I really need it if I want to be a brain surgen! I love your art. The way you set up your user page is a lot like mine: very orderly. I have a little bit of OCD: you should see how clean I keep my room. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. --Brockkers 04:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Busy. Very busy. I hate busy. Good news: I may be joining the Venturers! YAY! (Only I will be busiER . . .) ugh. In addition to the play and stuff. . . yahh. How you been? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow that stinks. (runs out of things to say . . .) .. Ideas for Unsung? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Knew you would say that . . . sigh Hopefully I'll have something done tomorrow. And Silver's busy, and I have to run stuff through him first, so yeah. A couple days at best. :) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah hopefully. Guess I got inspired after posting that bit Silver finally cleared. And Chris says hi. Chris is annoyed because she wants to make a Naruto AMV but has to pay to download the images. Eyeroll. Obsessed, Ladies and gentlemen. So . . yeah couple days I hope. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey egghead!! I just talked with your leader (lord To Be Teeted) and you look just a pathetic oaf to me deseved to be spanked. I hope your happy with your life, because I'm not you sick cow of a @$#$#$. good day, meathead Galstone Jattzan 18:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC)